Beautiful Target
by Andictator
Summary: Jongin hanya anak SMA biasa. Tukang bolos hari Rabu, benci kalkulus, dan suka mimisan setiap lihat Sehun. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika temannya berkonspirasi untuknya. Dan Jongin enggak tau mau nangis atau ngamuk atau ketawa seneng. Mungkin semuanya. Sekai.
1. Jongin Tukang Mimisan

**Disclaimer:** Lagu Beautiful Target memang dinyanyikan B1A4 tapi lisensi punya WM Ent. EXO sedihnya punya SM, kalau punya gue mereka bakal jadi stripper/butler host club bukan boyband /disambit.

**Warning: **Bahasa non-baku, penggunaan gue-elo. Cuma untuk anak gaul berumur 13 tahun keatas /sok. BL. Sekai ft Taoris. Semua anak EXO disini kelas 2 SMA.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari Rabu. Jongin benci hari Rabu.

Hari Rabu berarti ada pelajaran kalkulus, dan Jongin benci kalkulus. Ia hampir saja bolos sekolah kalau saja Wufan, tetangga sekaligus teman sekelasnya tidak menyatroni rumahnya dan mengancam akan menghajarnya dengan tongkat baseball.

"Kau mau dihukum lagi?" tanya cowok pirang kelewat tinggi itu ke Jongin saat menungguinya berganti baju. Dengan nada mencemooh, Jongin menjawab, "Lebih baik di hukum daripada duduk di kelas neraka itu."

"Terus kenapa kau ambil kelas itu? Masih ada kelas lain selain itu Jongin."

"_Well, _Wufan." Jongin menghela nafas dramatis, selagi melihat pantulan tubuh coklatnya di depan cermin. Bodinya memang _purrfect_, sepeerti biasa. "Itu kelas wajib."

"Matematika dasar yang wajib, idiot. Bukan kalkulus."

Jongin melotot ke arah Wufan seolah kapten basket sekolah itu baru saja berubah menjadi _sailor moon_. Pandangannya mengebor mata Wufan, tapi mau berapa lama pun ia menatap Wufan, teman pirangnya itu tak juga berubah jadi sailor moon. _Well shit, _Wufan tidak bohong sama sekali. Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Jongin menjerit bagai cewek kemalingan sembari melempari Wufan dengan barang yang ada di jangkauan—bantal, buku, bahkan boxer pun dilemparinya.

. "KENAPA LO GA BILANG DARI KEMARIN TOLOL? Tau begini gue ga akan ambil kelas neraka itu!"

Wufan menghalangi lemparan Jongin dengan bantal bernoda kuning—ia curiga itu adalah bekas iler—dan balas menjerit, "itu bukan urusan gue! Gue bukan bagian kurikulum!" Jongin melemparnya lagi, kali ini boxer yang terlihat sangat tidak higienis. Wufan gagal menghalau boxer itu karena terlalu panik, dan barang mengerikan itu nemplok tepat di wajah semi-dewanya.

Dan pagi itu, Wufan menghancurkan pita suaranya sementara Jongin mendapati telinganya budek semi-permanen.

"Lepas, lepas, lepas!" Wufan jejeritan, tangannya meraih-raih wajahnya dan setelah 10 detik yang menyakitkan, akhirnya boxer itu hilang juga dari wajahnya. Ia mengelap keringat yang tak eksis di dahinya dan menghela nafas lega. Dengan gaya super dramatis tentunya. Lagipula ia Wufan, ia melakukan semuanya dengan _fabulous._

"Sumpah, itu adalah boxer terjorok yang pernah gue temui," ucap Wufan dengan nada jijik. Ia mengambil pensil Jongin dari lantai dan menggunakannya untuk melemparkan boxer itu ke arah empunya.

Sang empu boxer mengambilnya dan kemudian tertawa nista. "Ini boxer keramat enggak boleh dicuci. Boxer ini sudah membantu gue melewati ulangan Kimia dari kepsek Kim Setan itu."

Wufan memicingkan matanya; temannya itu jauh lebih tolol dan sinting dari dugaannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memijit keningnya yang mendadak pusing. "Pertama, kepala sekolah kita namanya Kim Sehan, bukan Kim Setan. _Please _Jongin, dia manusia bukan setan. Kedua, enggak ada yang namanya boxer sakti. Lu harus cuci boxer itu sebelum lu kena AIDS. Ketiga, kita udah telat lima menit brengsek!"

Jongin melirik jam Real Madrid—dia manly okay—yang tergantung di atas meja belajarnya—enggak bisa dibilang meja belajar karena telah beralih fungsi sebagai tempat baju kotor—Wufan benar, mereka telat.

"Cuma telat lima menit. Santai aja kali."

"Lu lupa ya jarak rumah lu sama sekolah jauhnya seberapa..."

"Sial! Ayo Wufan!" cowok _dancer _itu menepuk jidatnya lalu menyeret tubuh kurus Wufan ke bawah, menyebabkan seragam laki-laki pirang itu lecek. Setelah sampai di garasi, Jongin menyalakan motornya sementara Wufan mencoba untuk merapikan seragam leceknya sebisa mungkin sambil mengutuki Jongin.

"Ayo naik." ucap Jongin, menepuk jok motornya. Wu Fan menatap jok motor itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum menaiki motor Jongin dengan ekspresi ogah-ogahan.

"Gue cuma berharap jok ini—" tapi sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah menggas sepeda motornya. Selama perjalanan Jongin ngebut dan tertawa seperti orang gila dan Wufan menjerit enggak karuan dengan tangan memeluk mesra pinggang Jongin.

Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah, tapi Wufan belum juga melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin. Jongin memutar mata, dan menjitak kepala temannya itu. "Fan, kita sudah di sekolah." gumamnya kemudian turun dari motor. Wufan mengedipkan matanya tak percaya, tapi ia turun juga dari motornya sambil mengelus dada.

"Gue kira gue bakal mati tadi."

Jongin yang awalnya memunggungi Wufan, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Wufan dan tersenyum simpul. Angin musim semi menerpa rambut coklatnya, dan matahari pagi itu menyinari wajahnya, meninggalkan kesan mendalam ke siapapun yang melihatnya. Lalu bibir pouty semerah mawar baru mekar itu membuka, dan meluncurlah alunan suara indah diiringi dengan untaian kata menggetarkan hati."Tapi kita masih hidup 'kan?"

"Naj—"

"KIM JONGIN! WU YIFAN! KANTOR, SEKARANG!"

"Anjrit!"

* * *

Karena telat 30 menit, akhirnya mereka berujung di kantor kepala sekolah. Dan di belakang meja mahogani berwarna cokelat itu, duduklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang paling tidak mau dihadapi murid-murid sekolah; kepala sekolah. Kim Sehan extraordinaire-atau Kim Setan, panggilan kesayangan Jongin untuk kepala sekolah satu itu yang merangkap guru kimia, dan kalau lagi nganggur bisa jadi guru BK jadi-jadian.

Benar-benar kepala sekolah yang fleksibel.

Dan setelah keheningan yang menegangkan, akhirnya sang kepala sekolah fleksibel itu membuka mulut. "Ibu tidak mengerti," ucapnya pelan. "Kenapa sih kalian selalu telat hari Rabu? Terutama kau, Kim Jongin." Bu Kim menyentakkan penggaris besinya tepat di depan hidung Jongin. Jongin menelan ludah, namun tetap _stay cool._

"Kebetulan saya selalu bangun telat tiap hari Rabu, bu." jawab Jongin asal. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa merasakan tatapan Wufan menusuk-nusuk sisi kepalanya, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Bu Kim mengangkat alisnya—antara heran dan tidak percaya. Wufan dan Jongin sama-sama berpikir alis Bu Kim jelek dan dia harus lebih rajin ke salon. "Memangnya kau punya pekerjaan apa sampai hari Rabu bangunnya telat terus? Kau tak pasang alarm ya?" ia bertanya lagi, kali ini penggarisnya bergeser ke bawah, ke menusuk-nusuk dadanya.

Jongin pikir itu sangat menggelikan.

"Saya ada jam pelajaran tambahan sekaligus shift malam di kafe punya teman kakak saya setiap Selasa malam." Wufan mendengus hingga Jongin harus menginjak sepatunya.

"Benar itu Wufan?" pandangan Bu Kim kini beralih ke dirinya.

"Eh... Ya, benar." jawabnya, meringis menahan sakit. Puas dengan jawaban Wufan, Jongin melepaskan injakannya dari kaki Wufan dan tersenyum.

Bu Kim menusuk-nusuk mental mereka dengan tatapan menilainya yang tajam... lagi. Jongin merasa ia tak akan _survive_ ronde selanjutnya dari pandangan menusuk Bu Kim.

"Bu," suara Jongin kali ini mirip dengan cicitan tikus saking tak tahannya. "Jangan siksa kami dengan tatapan menusuk ibu... Kami enggak kuat bu, kasihani kami..." Di sampingnya, Wufan mengangguk-ngangguk kencang dengan mata merah.

"Tapi ibu belum selesai."

"Yaudah cepet selesain bu!"

"Tunggu sebentar." Bu Kim menghilang di balik pintu untuk beberapa menit dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah buku berkover hitam yang cukup tebal. Kemudian ia membuka buku itu, kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan Wufan dan Jongin. "Di buku catatan itu, dituliskan kau, Kim Jongin, telat 10x dan membolos pelajaran kalkulus 3x. Disini juga dituliskan kalau nilai kalkulusmu paling jelek. Kenapa Jongin? Padahal nilaimu di pelajaran lain cukup bagus."

"Uh. Takdir bu?"

_PLAK._

"Jangan ngawur kamu."

"Ampun bu! Saya... Saya sebenarnya tidak suka kalkulus..."

"Terus kenapa kamu ambil kalkulus?"

Iya ya. Kenapa dia ambil kalkulus? "Ada yang bilang kalkulus itu pelajaran wajib, bu." jawab Jongin sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tapi itu bukan kan?" Jongin dan Wufan menggelengkan kepala. "Yasudah lah. Ibu capek. Kalian berdua, tanda tangan saja disini, terus kembali ke kelas kalian. Serahkan kertas ini ke guru yang mengajar. Bubar."

Mereka berdua menandatangani dan mengambil kertas itu kemudian membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Gue pikir gue bakal mati untuk kedua kalinya hari ini..." gumam Wufan lirih. Wajahnya seputih kertas, dan bisa disandangkan dengan Sadako untuk 'wajah terputih sepanjang masa'. Sementara Jongin hanya terkikik geli.

"Lu kenapa ketawa? Gila ya?"

"Gue masih waras Fan. Tapi tumben banget bu Kim enggak sewot seperti biasa."

"Coba lu bilang Kim Setan di depan dia, bakal dimutilasi lu."

"Iya kali ya. Nanti gue coba deh." kata Jongin sambil tertawa nista untuk kedua kalinya. Wufan langsung menjitak kepala temannya yang kurang waras itu. "Sadar Jong, obat lu abis yak."

"Iya kali. Eh itu kelas gue. Dadah Wufan, ke kelas loh ya, jangan ngumpet di kantin atau godain cewek!" ucap Jongin sebelum masuk ke kelasnya. Wufan tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menggeleng kepalanya sebelum berbalik menuju kelasnya sendiri.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya berbunyi juga. Para murid kompak menuju kafetaria untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Dan dimana ada antrian makanan, disitulah Jongin berlari bagai kerbau ngamuk mengusir semua yang ada di barisan. Setelah mengambil makanan, ia melangkah ke meja yang biasa ia duduki bersama teman-temannya. Di meja itu sudah ada Wufan, Zitao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Yixing, bebricara satu sama lain sembari menikmati makan siang. Jongin meletakkan _tray _makanannya disamping Chanyeol dan mulai makan.

Baekhyun membuka mulut ketika Jongin memasukkan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya. "_Guys, _kita kedatangan anak baru. Tadi dia sekelas sama gue di Sejarah." Nada girang terdengar jelas di suara Baekhyun, membuat Jongin bertanya, seberapa menariknya anak baru itu?

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Zitao. Panda itu tertarik juga rupanya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Oh, nanti kau juga tahu. Hei Sehun! Disini!"

Lalu, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat yang hampir menutupi matanya menghampiri meja mereka. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan memeluk laki-laki itu. Jongin mencatat bahwa laki-laki itu lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Baekhyun, dengan kulit seputih susu, bibir merah tipis nan seksi—

"Astaga Jongin, hidung lu berdarah!"

Jongin berkedip. Disentuhnya hidungnya dan... memang ada darah disitu. Bukan cuma setetes dua tetes, tapi banyak, dan mulai mengotori kemeja putihnya.

"Gila lu darahnya makin banyak tuh!"

"Tisu, tisu, tisu!"

"Ya ampun Jongin, kemeja lo sampai kecipratan darah gitu..."

"Wufan, sepertinya lebih baik kalau kita bawa ke ruang kesehatan saja deh."

Semua terdengar dan terlihat kabur bagi Jongin, dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah wajah lelaki itu, dengan bibir merah berdosa dan mata coklat indah yang dikotori oleh panik luar biasa—

"Jongin!"

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

* * *

Saat Jongin terbangun, alih-alih melihat cat biru kantin yang memudar, ia melihat langit-langit berwarna putih. Selain itu ia juga dapat mencium bau obat-obatan yang kuat.

_Ini pasti di UKS, _pikirnya. Ia merasa pusingnya bertambah parah diakibatkan bau obat-obatan yang kuat itu, tapi untungnya pendarahan di hidungnya sudah berhenti. Ia melihat langit-langit ruangan tersebut, mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia dilarikan ke sini, tapi kereta pikirannya terpotong ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibanting terbuka, diikuti dengan kemunculan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Wufan yang terengah-engah.

"Lu enggak papa Jong?" pekik Baekhyun histeris, kedua tangannya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin dengan kuat. Jongin merasa badan kecil Baek itu cuma kamuflase semata, karena pada titik ini, ia percaya bahwa Baekhyun adalah atlet angkat beban. Kuat banget bo.

"Gue baik-baik aja Baek..." gumam Jongin lirih, kondisinya antara hidup menderita matipun melas. Tapi emang dasarnya Baekhyun emang budek, dia malah mengguncang tubuh Jongin semakin kuat.

"Yaoloh Jongiiin! Jangan pergi dulu, gue ga rela kalau lu mati sekarang!" jeritnya sambil tersedu-sedu, sesekali mengelap ingusnya menggunakan kemeja Jongin.

Jongin beneran pengen nangis sekarang.

Hingga akhirnya Wufan dan Chanyeol yang cukup waras di ruangan itu menghentikan Baekhyun dari kegiatan mengguncang-badan-Jongin-sampai-Jongin-matek-beneran. Sementara Baekhyun yang masih tersedu-sedu diamankan oleh Chanyeol di sudut ruangan, Wufan maju dan menginterogasi Jongin dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Lu udah enggak apa-apa Jong?" tanya Wufan, yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Jongin.

"Lu bias jawab pertanyaan gue? Kalau bisa, jawab ya. 5 kali 7 sama dengan berapa Jong?"

Jongin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Uh... 57 bukan sih?" jawabnya pelan.

Wufan langsung menoyor jidat temannya itu. "5 kali 7 sama dengan 35, idiot. Lu kenapa sih tadi di kantin mimisan terus tiba-tiba pingsan gitu? Keracunan makanan ya?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke tembok untuk beberapa detik, lengkap dengan _hair flip _legendaris a la iklan shampoo tv, lalu kembali memandang kawannya itu, masih dengan _hair flip _a la iklan shampoo di tv. "Gue juga ga tau Fan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?"

"Lu kebanyakan nonton sinet."

"Enak aja, level gue tuh drama yak."

"Sama aja. Gue yakin penyebab lu mimisan dan pingsan enggak jelas ini karena anak baru itu."

"Sok tau lo!' kata Jongin sembari menjitak kepala kapten basket itu.

Wufan meringis kesakitan. "Sakit, woy! Ngaku ajalah lu suka sama anak baru itu 'kan?"

"Enggak!"

"Iya."

"Enggak!"

"Iya."

"Enggak!"

"Iya ajalah Jong. Sampai Zitao bilang begitu juga kok,"

Jongin mendengus, kemudian berkata, "Zitao 'kan pacar lu, logikanya lu setuju sama semua omongan dia."

Sebelum Wufan membuka mulut untuk menangkal ucapan Jongin, Chanyeol sudah membuka mulut duluan dan berkata, "Sudahlah, kami tahu kok lu suka Sehun." Baekhyun yang masih lengket dengan dada Chanyeol manggut-manggut tanda setuju.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk melawan lagi, akhirnya Jongin mengaku. "...Yeah, gue suka dia. Si anak baru itu. Dan gue rasa tubuh gue overreaktif dan menjadi eror karena cowok itu. Maksud gue, lihatlah anak itu. Seperti malaikat yang baru jatuh—"

"Yaoloh Jongin! Lu mimisan lagi!"

* * *

Hari itu, Jongin yang masih pingsan dan kekurangan dijemput oleh ibu Wufan dan diantar sampai rumah. Sementara motor Jongin dibawa Chanyeol sampai ke rumahnya.

"Makasih Chan udah bantu gue." kata Wufan ketika Chanyeol sampai di depan rumah Jongin. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu turun dari motor Jongin, dan melemparkan kuncinya ke Wufan.

"Sama-sama. Jongin mana?"

Wufan menunjuk ke lantai dua rumah Jongin, "lagi tidur. Untungnya sudah enggak mimisan lagi. Paling nanti malam gue nginep di rumahnya dia."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Enggak ada ortu?"

"Ortunya di luar negeri, dulu ada kakaknya, tapi kakaknya sekarang pindah uni di luar."

Chanyeol memandang lantai dua rumah tersebut sebelum kembali memandang Wufan. "Well, gue pulang dulu ya?"

Wufan mengangguk. "Okay. Soal itu dibicarakan di sekolah saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi. "Dadah Wufan," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi menjauh dari pandangan Wufan. Ia berdiri beberapa saat disitu hingga Chanyeol benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, kemudian mengeluarkan HP-nya. Ada satu pesan masuk, dari Baekhyun.

**_From_**_: Baekhyun _

_Operation Beautiful Target? :D_

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, akhirnya gue balik lagi dengan fanfic lainnya! :D Yah alih-alih fanfic SJ, gue balik dengan fanfic EXO. Kira-kira ini bakal jadi twoshot, dan paling telat gue post chapter 2-nya besok malam/sabtu pagi, _so stay tune_~

Mention gue di wustration kalau berani/punya pertanyaan/lagi ga ada kerjaan. Gue memang enggak punya kerjaan.


	2. Salah Nomor Jong

**Day 1: **Switch!

Pagi itu cukup cerah, dihiasi dengan beberapa awan tipis yang menggantung di langit berwarna biru. Pelajaran Sejarah Baekhyun sudah selesai, dan ia sedang berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya—Bahasa Korea—ketika Jongin datang tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah HP.

"Ada apa Jong?" tanya Baekhyun, mengamati penampilan Jongin dari atas ke bawah. Lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

Jongin menstabilkan nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu. "Gue sms nomor lu dari kemarin enggak pernah sampai. Lu ganti nomor ya?"

Sebenarnya HP Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan ia tak ganti nomor. Tapi memang dari beberapa hari yang lalu ia sengaja mengacuhkan sms serta mem-blok nomor Jongin dari HP-nya. Ini adalah salah satu rencana Wufan untuk mencomblangi Jongin dengan Sehun. Kalau yang lain—atau rencana _mainstream, _kata Zitao_—_akan menyelipkan nomor sang pujaan hati ke loker target, Wufan malah memberinya aksi tipuan ini. Yeah, Wufan memang punya kans besar untuk menjadi tukang tipu di masa depan.

Sekian. Kembali ke percakapan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Err... Ya bisa dibilang begitu. HP gue juga rusak sih, dan sekarang pakai HP nyokap gue." kata Baekhyun, sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan kalau ia bohong. "Lagipula gue risih tiap hari dapat sms dari oom-oom gaje..."

Jongin melemparnya pandangan simpatik. "Sabar ya, memang kalau pakai operator XS sering dapat sms gaje." kata Jongin sambil tersenyum yang seolah meneriakkan anjir-kasian-banget-lo-Baek-jadi-incaran-oom-oom-awas-nanti-diperkosa-terus-kena-AIDS. "Oh ya, nomor lu yang sekarang berapa?" tanyanya lalu mengeluarkan HP, siap mencatat.

Beh. Kena lu Jong!

"Gue langsung ketik di HP lu enggak apa? Gue lupa bawa HP-nya, tapi gue inget kok nomornya."

"Oke."

Dengan senyum yang lebih mencurigakan dari Jongdae si troll sekolah, Baekhyun mengetikkan nomor Sehun—yang untungnya ia ingat dengan sepenuh hati—menyimpannya dengan nama 'Bacon' lalu mengembalikannya ke tangan Jongin dengan cengiran setan.

"Thanks bro!" ucap Jongin lalu berbalik dan berlari ke arah ia datang tadi.

"Yeah, sama-sama!" balas Baekhyun sambil melambai girang, cengiran setan itu masih tertempel di wajahnya.

* * *

Sekolah telah usai 2 jam yang lalu, tetapi Jongin masih di sekolah, melempari kolam sekolah yang kosong melompong dengan batu karena bosan dan tak tahu harus apa hingga seorang satpam menemukannya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Jongin pulang tanpa cingcong sama sekali.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jongin melempar tas dan dirinya ke atas kasur. Ia baru menyadari betapa capeknya dirinya ketika tubuhnya berada di atas kasur, tetapi ia tak ingin tidur. _Well_, tidak untung sekarang. Lalu matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah kardus berukuran sedang dengan stiker berlabel 'X' besar dan tulisan 'DANGEROUS. DO NOT DISTURB' di bawahnya tertulis dalam warna merah diujung kamar. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dari kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan HP-nya dan meng-sms Baekhyun.

**_From: _**_Kkamjong _

**_To: _**_Bacon_

_Oi Baek, gue ada koleksi baru sih. Lo pengen? Ambil di rumah gue yak :p Mantep banget. Cewek-ceweknya seksoy semua, ada yg lesb juga!11_

Tak berapa lama kemudian ada sms baru yang masuk ke HP-nya.

**_From: _**_Bacon _

**_To: _**_Kkamjong_

_Er, maaf tapi ini siapa? _

**_From: _**_Kkamjong _

**_To: _**_Bacon _

_Astaga... Ini gue, Jongin! Ini bener kan nomor Baek? Byun Baekhyun? _

**_From: _**_Bacon _

**_To: _**_Kkamjong _

_Baekhyun? Gue Sehun... Salah nomor lu._

_**From:**__ Kkamjong_

**_To: _**_Bacon _

_Sehun—Oh Sehun? SMA SM Sejahtera?_

**_From: _**_Sehunah_

**_To: _**_Kkamjong _

_Emang ada orang lain namanya Sehun selain gue? Gue enggak nyangka lu tahu nomor gue, dan anehnya nomor lu ada di HP gue. Ini pasti kerjaannya Baekhyun. Tau ga gue sempat kira Kkamjong itu tukang servis WC, ternyata lu Jongin. Hampir aja gue nelpon lu untuk perbaiki WC gue tau ga? Tapi untungnya ga jadi sih. _

**_From: _**_Kkamjong _

**_To: _**_Sehunah _

_Tukang servis WC_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Wat. _

**_From: _**_Kkamjong _

**_To: _**_Sehunah_

**_APAH. _**

**_From: _**_Kkamjong _

**_To: _**_Sehunah _

_HANJEEEEERRR BACON KAMPRET GUE GORENG LO BESOK AANSDDSNKNDKNKJANJK AAAAAAAAAAA!1111 _

**_From: _**_Sehunah_

**_To: _**_Kkamjong _

_... /pukpukJongin _

* * *

**A/N: **Gue pernah bilang ini twoshot ya? Yah ada perubahan rencana, dan kayanya ini bakal meleber jadi... maks 10 chapter? :/ dan oh ya maaf banget update-nya lama. School is killing me. SMA memang kejam, apalagi kalau dirimu masih kelas 1. Sigh.

Anyway, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review fic aneh ini. Maaf ga gue balas satu-satu, tapi gue baca semua review kalian semua, dan itu berarti banget buat gue ^^ -lempar cinta, coklat, dan Jongin ke pembaca-. Chapter 2 bakal up minggu depan.


End file.
